More Human than Necessary
by LivingDeadPhantom
Summary: It's just enough to be human.  Right?  It's going to take something big to make Wheatley realize this.


**-10/11/11- GUESS WHO'S BACK, BABY! Yeah! This thing! Any of you remember it? (If so, yay. If not, hello, new readers.) I really didn't like how I wrote original, so I took it down for a rewrite! (You know, add more details where I'd lacked. It bugged me that its plot was kind of not there.) … Then my laptop had a hard drive failure and was out of commission for near two straight months.**

**But I've got the stuff I was working on back, and this story's hiatus is now over! (Anyone else screaming "FINALLY!"?)**

**About the story: It's told from Wheatley's viewpoint, I'm aware that it will have out-of-character moments, and that I'll tend to ramble in author's notes.**

**Either way, please enjoy! **

**DISCLAIMERS:  
>I do not own PortalPortal 2, just my story and writing. -**

**5/19/11 ****リン雨**

**5/19/11 ****リン  
>The Dream<strong>  
>I remember a long time ago, a good friend of mine told me —<p>

Wait. I'm sorry. That isn't entirely true. She wasn't a good friend of mine, I'd barely known her for more than a couple of hours, but -to me- it felt like she had been a good friend. As in, I _knew_ she was a friend, but she and I didn't exactly know each other well enough to be good friends.

Let… Let me try that again.

I remember a long time ago, a friend of mine told me —

Hold on. I'm sorry, again. That's still not right. She… um… Well, she didn't exactly tell me anything. In fact, I don't recall her even making a little grunting noise throughout our adventure.

Anyway, I'm sorry.

I remember a long time ago, a friend of mine told me —

Oh, darn it. I'm sorry. That _still_ isn't the right way of saying this! Because this didn't happen a long time ago, as I keep saying, it actually happened no more than a few weeks ago.

I remember a few weeks ago, a friend of mine told me —

_Still_ not right! Why can't I find the best way of saying this?

Let… Let me start from the very beginning.

A few weeks ago, I remember it was a Wednesday night and I had fallen asleep… Um… I had fallen asleep somehow, somewhere, and I had this dream. In this dream, there was a girl -stunningly beautiful woman, she was, an amazing sight, I really wish I could describe her better than that… Oh, I'm sorry.

As I was saying, there was this girl and I was leading her out of an evil place. Together, she and I confronted the evil Mistress of this evil place. Somehow in some way, _I myself_ had turned evil and took over the evil place. Can you believe that? I didn't think I had an evil bone in my body, and yet there I was! Evil and doing evil things to this girl. Well, not evil as in mutilating or harming her, but evil as in forcing her to complete these different challenges. Each challenge had gotten harder and harder -and it got harder and harder for me to make them because she would ruin everything so fast- and I got this amazing _thrill_ out of watching her complete these challenges!

But anyway, when she and I had our final battle, somehow -now get this, just keep up- somehow she sent me _flying_ into space! Can you believe that? While I floated around the Earth in space, I kept talking to myself about how much I only wanted to apologize for being so evil to her.

Then… I-I'm sorry. Really sorry. There's a part here that is just blank. You know how dreams are like that, how they skip back and forth, and you have no idea as to _why_ you're doing something or _how_ you got to doing it?

Anyway, it felt as if years -not too many years, but maybe more like around one or two- felt as if years had passed before the two of us got to meet each other again.

I didn't exactly get a very good look at her -because you know how dreams are, they just kind of make you _know_ something without actually examining it… But I _knew_ that she was even more beautiful than when we had first met.

And -as I'd wanted to earlier in my dream- I apologized to her.

Now, she didn't say anything to me in return, but she smiled. And it was that smile that spoke for her -even though I couldn't see the rest of her, it was just that smile- and in that smile, I _knew_ she had accepted my apology.

It was that smile that stood out so profoundly in my mind, and we come full circle to what I was trying to say before.

I remember a few weeks ago, a friend of mine smiled at me and made me feel that all was forgiven. All was forgiven, and I could move on with my life without a continuous hatred for myself.

But it was all a dream, wasn't it? Or have I driven myself mad over a _dream?_**  
>519/11**

**-10/11/11- Anyone else read this in Wheatley's voice? It's been over two months since I've actually read this chapter and… Wow. Sorry, I'm just shocked.**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed reading! Lawrence and I are really excited about meeting any new fans.**

**Also, one last thing. Please note the dates at the top and bottom each chapter. To you: They're nothing important. To me: They're the dates in which I start and finish a chapter.**


End file.
